Maybe You're The One
by Agent Mila Stark
Summary: "But, you're with someone else. What will SHE say to me?" I mumble, he then places his hand on my cheek and mutter back, "Maybe you're the one." **BAT STORY**


**A/N: Hi! So this is my FIRST Victorious-related fanfiction and I hope it's doing alright! I revised this chapter a bit since I felt the need to change this story up a bit. Anyway, one more review and I'll post the next chapter! So please do help me spread this. By the way, this fanfiction would like to focus more on how the gang is growing up to older teens and soon adults which is why there is alcohol use and sex. Much love to readers, xo.**

* * *

**CHAPTER****1:**

CAT'S POV

The streets lights start flickering one by one as everyone is running towards Tori's house, which is actually our home base! Andre and Robbie are trying their best to perfectly aim at each street light for total darkness. It's just the gang. Me, Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie have been betting on who could turn off all the street lights with tennis balls and eggs but in kinda got out of hand and now we're in deep trouble.

It's a Saturday night and we just came home after a late night sing-a-long at _Karaoke Dokie_ and we're totally out of our minds. We're all scurrying quickly to Tori's house as Jade suddenly throws a cat to the neighbor's streetlight which leaves the cat screeching at Jade and the screech was too loud that most residents switched on their lights and started screaming. But to our surprise, an old lady suddenly jumps out of her house and starts chasing us with a stick.

We were laughing as we ran through the dark streets, hitting all the street lights to close. I laughed too hard that I lost track of speed and my balance on my blue strappy heels that I fall to my knees, leaving my left heel to crack right in the middle.

"OW, THAT HURTS!" I start crying to myself. I couldn't move too well. My legs feel paralyzed and I'm extremely tired. I felt all hope was lost until I see Beck, glancing at my direction; he turns around to see the rest of the gang run off before and hurries to my care.

"Cat, are you alright?" He says, running his fingers through my red, iron-curled hair. He looks worried about me. I blush a bit since I do sometimes feel not a lot of people care about me being hurt. Suddenly, I started sobbing childishly. I knew Beck was confused of my garbled words since I was eating my words as tears prickled from my eyes.

"I fell, and I don't think I can move too well!" I tell him, rubbing my sore ankles. I use the back of my elbow to wipe tears off my face but it only results to my mascara to scatter to my cheeks.

"Let's get you to Tori's house", he replies. Beck brushes off the curly bangs that fall to his sweaty forehead and pushes the sleeves of his button down shirt up. He then grabs hold of me, my light head rests on his left hand and the behind of my knees lay safely on to his right hand. My whole body weight is on his and he has to run swiftly for us not to get in trouble.

"You mean, Home Base?" I say, smiling. I then wrap my arms around his neck as he replies,

"Yes Cat, Home Base."

I giggle for a bit as he gives off his terribly cute smirk inches near my face. We then finally catch up with the others as we hear,

"Hurry, you guys! To Home Base, I repeat, TO HOME BASE." Tori screams, looking back at us. "Beck! Cat! Are you okay there?"

"Yeah we're fine! Hurry, Beck!" I exclaim, giggling. I then start closing my eyes as rain starts to pour gently.

Everyone suddenly stopped. Staring into the blank sky as it started drizzling. "Oh, great! _Perfect _time for rain to come!" Jade stomps her right foot. The sound of her shiny black heels screeches as it hits the ground. She looks around and finds a motorcycle, she grabs it and gets on it quickly.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?" Robbie shouts as he is obviously tired of running around.

"I stole it." Jade exclaims, blowing a fake kiss at Robbie. He wrinkles his nose as she drives away, waving at us.

"JADE!" Everyone screams, Andre catches up with her and hops at Jade's back and says, "Drive Safely."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade yells as she uses her right arm to toss Andre out of the moving vehicle.

"Andre!" I scream in terror. It must've hurt real bad. I look up to Beck in fear, "Is he fine?" Beck scrunches his shoulders up and hurries on.

Robbie helps him up as we finally reach the street to Tori's house.

We finally reach the entrance and Tori gets hold of the keys, she tries to unlock the door as the old lady has already caught up with her pace and is almost close to Robbie and Rex. Jade jumps of the motorcycle and parks it almost safely. She runs to us and hurries Tori.

Screams surround Tori as we rush her to open the door, "TORI! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"IT'S RAINING!" Jade yells at Tori's ear, arms crossed.

"I'M TRYING, ALRIGHT?" She screams back at us. She still couldn't get the right key.

"UGH, JUST LET _ME_ DO IT." Jade mutters annoyingly. She goes back to the motorcycle. "MOVE!" She exclaims. We all move to the sides as she knocks down the door with the speeding motorcycle. We all then enter quickly and try to close the door.

"NOW HOW DO WE CLOSE THE DOOR?" Tori yells at Jade's ear.

"We can close it down with a cabinet!" I suggest silently, still in Beck's arms.

Andre then finally takes a huge wooden cabinet and locks the broken door down. We all shout in hurrah as everyone's finally safe. Unless, people caught it on camera or witnesses show up or something or maybe the old lady complains.

I then tap Beck slowly as he laughs with the rest of the gang, "Can you let me down now?" I'm terribly tired and I need some rest.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." He says shocked, as he lets me down carefully just like in the movies and fairytales. His face is so close to mine as I open my eyes to see him, so beautiful. He finally lets go of my back cautiously.

"Go get some rest, Beautiful." I hear a silent mutter coming from Beck.

I move to my right side, covering my face and start squealing inside of me. I sleep with a smile as I feel Beck's fingers slowly combing my hair as I doze off to rest.

* * *

BECK'S POV

This Saturday night has to be the _least_ sober one. Everyone's practically high except for me and Cat. I do like to drink. I mean, it's our last year and we're either on tour or on Broadway or attending college or just plain nothing. But tonight, just wasn't the night. I felt like I was meant to sacrifice my drinking pleasures for something. I just don't know what.

I plop down my legs on the dining table as I lean back on the chair nearby the wooden table. I check my Pear Phone to see that the news has gone out. I quickly sit up straight and start grabbing more info from an unknown source. I finally take a quick glance at an article written anonymously and start announcing it,

"Guys." I call their attention, licking my lips due to my nervousness and worriedly tapping Tori's shoulder. But to my surprise, Tori looks back definitely still drunk and not aware of anything she's doing right now with another glass of beer in her hand saying,

"DIDN'T WE ALL HAVE FUN, BECK? LET'S WAIT FOR THAT NEWS TOMORROW!"

I shake her awake screaming, "WE CAN GET EXPELLED FOR THIS, YOU KNOW."

Andre then places his hand on my shoulder, muttering to my right ear, "Let's make tonight last, okay Beck? We can wait for that tomorrow."

He slowly then starts biting my ear. I push him away, "Ewh, man. Just no." I try to keep a distance from Tori and Andre but to my surprise, Robbie approaches me biting his lower lips seductively, uttering, "Have a drink, Beck. Let's make this night." He then plants a small kiss on my left cheek, whispering to my left ear, "Unforgettable."

I then take big steps away from them saying, "Guys, you are crazy drunk! Can we PLEASE go home? It's getting late."

But suddenly, I feel a raging Jade push away Tori, Andre and Robbie screaming, "COME TO ME, KING KONG OF MY JUNGLE!"

She then hops to me as I carry her up and place my arms below her bottom to rest it as she passionately makes out with me. She drops her glass of beer to the floor, shattering it to pieces. She looks at it briefly but just continues running her hands adorned with dark glittery nail polish through my ruffled hair and starts kissing me strongly.

I try to pull away as I let her down on the table to fix myself. But this doesn't work as she just starts swallowing more of me. She bites my tongue tightly as she's obviously not minding how my mouth feels right now as her tongue swiftly moves around my mouth.

Jade finally stops as she catches her breath. "Let's take this to a room." She offers. I nod a bit, still unsure. There's no turning back now, I might as well just enjoy the night.

She drags me to a room, laughing. She hops high on my back as she piggybacks her way to the guest room which Tori approves anyway since she's too busy drinking and letting Robbie touch her. From upstairs, we could hear Andre play nonsense notes on the piano. He finally plays a song and they all sing along to it in a wasted manner.

I see Jade lock the door to the guest room shut as she pushes me to the door and starts stripping off my jacket. "Jade." I muble, trying to keep her calm. She ignores this so I just sigh to let this pass and get things over with for the night.

Lesson learned; don't drink too much on a Saturday night if you don't want this on replay every weekend.

I slowly take off her clothes as she starts laughing in delight. She's finally down to her black and red lingerie and I'm down to my jeans and boxers. I give a worried smile as I find her touching my sides, giggling.

"You look so cute whenever we do this together, alone." She says, as her fingers move around my waist. I smirk a bit as I quite enjoy this. I close my eyes as Jade pushes down her hand to my pants. She then finally slowly unzips my faded jeans' zipper and hops on top of me. I carry her the same way I did moments ago as she lowers my pants with her feet, leaving me to pull up my feet away from my jeans leaving it to the carpeted floor.

I bring her to the bed as she goes on top of my chest as I lay down, tired. I close my eyes but I just couldn't escape this. I open my eyes as I see Jade kissing me right on the lips, passionately. She starts becoming more rowdy as she starts biting my lip in passion. I try to pull away but she wouldn't let go. She starts holding my hands, squeezing them tightly, as she start locking her lips with mine some more.

She then finally pulls away, tired. She gets off me and slowly lies beside me. With her right hand on her forehead, she starts weeping as I ask her, "Jade. Why did you stop?"

"Beck. It's just that. I can't do it anymore. I can't do THIS anymore. We used to do this all the time in your RV and we'd always have the time of our lives. Now, it feels so different. There's like a different sensation this time." She says as dark eyeliner start flooding her pale face.

She quickly springs out of bed naked and starts dressing up in her tight, off-shouldered black dress. As she quickly forces her high heels to fit her feet, I start standing up and comforting her.

"Jade, come on. We can work this out." I say, as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She flicks off my hand off her back, screaming. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She grabs her purse and starts running to the stairs. But to everyone's surprise, she falls of the last step leaving her to land on her face.

Andre then stops playing and Robbie and Tori finally get a hold of themselves. They run to Jade, helping her up but she just screams at them, shooing them to just watch her stand up alone. She finally turns back as she grabs her phone that fell to the floor and I get a sudden glance at her. Her nose is bleeding and her right eye started throbbing. She then passes through the back door and runs off back home, not caring about the police.

It's only me, Andre, Tori and Robbie left when Trina finally came home, using the back door, in total shock.

"You guys did it again, didn't you?" She sternly crosses her arms as she glances at me. I nod with my eyes wide open. "UGH. Does it have to be _Every_ Saturday night?" She slouches her way to the fridge and snaps the rest of the guys out.

We tell her all that has happened, from the _Karaoke Dokie_ to the knocking down the door with a motorcycle Jade stole.

"… And that's when Jade just left." Andre finishes off, taking a sip of his tea.

"She looked horrible." Robbie complains, licking his cup full of steaming water.

"WE KNOW." Tori screams at Robbie, sarcastically. She has always loathed Jade from the start. But then her laughing smile was shifted to a worried face, biting her lip, looking below the table as she says, "But she _is_ pretty."

We all then stare at her with a raised brow. "Tori?" Robbie asks Tori, concerned.

"Sorry. I mean, she's horrible. Yeah, she's horrible." She corrects us. She looks a bit weary so Andre stays by her side saying, "Just, get some rest."

"The main point here is, we're kinda in trouble. Like, the police are catching us." I say, slamming my hands to the table, pushing myself up to stand firm on the ground. "The rest were all drunk. Me and Cat were the most sober when we reached home."

Cat then starts yawning as she stretches her thin arms to the air and continuously scratches the scalp of her Red Velvet hair.

"Are we in jail?" She mutters, confused. She rubs her eyes as she licks her rosy lips screaming in her mellow tone positively, "Because if we are, I call the Orange outfits!" She then claps her hands repeatedly until I run to her side saying, "Cat."

"Hi!" She answers in her regular tone, running her fingers through my messy hair.

"We're not in..." She then cuts me off saying, "What shampoo do you use?"

"Cat. We are not in..." I try to explain to her slowly.

"Why won't you tell me?" She then angrily leans back on the sofa, looking down. "You're so selfish!"

I feel bad for a second as she starts whimpering. I then come closer to her and lift her chin up, revealing a beautiful yet innocent look on Cat's face. She starts smiling as my eyes meet hers as we gaze upon each of our pupils. Her eyes were exquisite. It was in the shade of brown that was sparkling beautifully.

"Hey, Cat. I use..." I then whisper the brand of shampoo I use to her ear as she giggles at the wacky name of the brand.

"That's a funny name!" She then giggles innocently, "Does that come out in Strawberry?"

"It comes in Red Velvet Cupcakes!" I lie sarcastically.

She falls for it either way and starts hugging me tightly, jumping up from her seat. "Awh, Thanks Beck! I'll go buy that tomorrow!" She hugs the rest goodbye. But before she leaves, she looks back at me and winks, "I knew you would tell me! Love you!" She then passes silently through the back door, giggling.

I then sit on the same place she used to lay and sniffed the soft pillow she set her soft hair upon.

"Let me guess, You like Cat, but you can't tell Jade cause she'll freak out and that you can't tell Cat because she's Jade's best friend and they both have a treaty saying they can't take what isn't theirs." Robbie explains as he sits beside me with a cup of marshmallows on his lap.

"How do you even know these things?" I say, scooting away from him as he starts moving closer to me.

"You've GOT to tell Jade that things aren't working out between you and her anymore!" Tori says, sitting down on the table.

"Or else what?" I ask, slouching on the red couch.

"You'll lose both Jade AND Cat." Andre finishes off. Putting down his cup of tea and grabbing his coat as Robbie follows him to the back door to exit.


End file.
